deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Predator vs Seryu Ubiquitous
The Predator vs Seryu Ubiquitous is a what-if episode of death battle by Antonio valihora. Description Predator vs Akame ga Kill! two cybernetically enhanced super solider fighters, one carries a code of honor while the other a code of vengeance, will Seryu tear to shreds another victim for so called justice, or will the predator have a new metal trophy for his collection! Intro Wiz:a code of honor is best described as a set of ethnic principles set by a warrior to maintain their fighting honor, to protect their families and those close to them as well as uphold the greater good. Boomstick: and in the case of these two metal fighters of combat mastery, well at least one of them has an actual code of honor, the other is a vengeance crazed lunatic, but you'd never guess which one by the picture. Wiz: The Predator, the intergalactic hunter of a thousand worlds. Boomstick: and Seryu Ubiquitous, the cutest murdering psychopath of Akame ga Kill, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons,Armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. The Predator Wiz: when the term alien comes into play it's usually mentioned as an invader from outer space with the intent of either exterminating, enslaving or conquering the planet earth and it's human inhabitants with their technologically superior army. Boomstick: except for those who come to make friends and just make contact with us for some peace bullshit, but since those movies are never as successful as these we're going with the more badass ones, and you don't get much more badass then these guys. Wiz: several light years from the planet earth, at the same time we humans were just getting up on our feet and using primitive tools and weapons an alien species like no other paid us a visit, though not with the intent to do us harm, but to simply make an alliance. Boomstick: wait this is one of those movies are making peace and love with the aliens, what the hell? I thought these guys were badass hunters or something. Wiz: just wait a minute, upon their arrival the Yautja race were greeted by our early ancestors, because of their amazing technology and warrior like appearance the Yautja were worshiped as gods by the human race, after first meeting they began to teach humans their ways, instructing how to build civilizations as well as hunt and find food and water, but these gifts did not come without a cost. Boomstick: turns out despite how the Yautja seemed to be pretty cool guys with a lot of info on farming and hunting, they were also a warrior race who's soul goals in life were to hunt and deadliest and most dangerous species in existence, which earned them the nickname The Predators, and although they taught them everything they knew to become better fighters and have a better life they actually came to earth for one specific reason, for the humans to be used as growers to provide the ultimate prey. Wiz: as they lived in a warrior race reflectant or the tutelage and laws of their strict code of honor, when a young Predator comes of age they go through a right of passage to symbolize their becoming a hunter, the young are sent off-world and are tasked with hunting down and killing the the Predators mortal enemies, the Xenomorphs, a hivemind alien race who's only real desire is to kill anything they come in contact with. Boomstick: and after killing one, a young Predator removes his or her mask to literally burn the mark of the hunters onto their face with the acid blood of a Xenomorph, marking their transference into an adult, damn these guys are serious. and why the hellare these guys mortal enemies with the Xenomorphs? is there like some kind of rivalry going on between them on who can kill more? Wiz: well that has never been exactly justified, truthfully no one knows exactly why the Predators and Xenomorphs have such a sheer hatred for each other, it could be that when the Xenomorphs came to be they began hunting the Predators as a source of food, or that the Predators hunted the Xenomorphs to near extinction which would explain why they rely on earth and it's humans to perform the blood sacrifice and ensure that there will be Xenomorphs to hunt, either possibly could have happened in the long run. Boomstick: well despite how it came to be never let it be said that these two didn't know how to handle each other, as they've been fighting for thousands of generations the two have become keen or exploiting the others weakness's, while the Xenomorphs rely on their brute force and animal instincts to win a fight the Predators use technology and advanced weapons to tackle the acid spewing abominations. Wiz: so it was decided that every 100 years when the Predators returned to earth a group of humans would be selected as tributes to be impregnated by facehuggers and give birth to the Xenomorphs to be hunted and claimed as prey by the Predators. Boomstick: impregnated by facehuggers? geez these aliens are into some freaky shit. Wiz: don't try to look at it that way, as it's fairly clear that Predators find no physical attraction to humans, in fact most Yautja males in general find doing anything sexually related to a human to be disgusting. Boomstick: if that's true then why do they have human DNA in their code? Wiz: simple, predators find the best and worthiest species around to splice with their own DNA coding in order to become stronger and increase their chances of survival, meaning that at some point in time a clan of Predators found humans to be worthy enough to combine and add their DNA. Boomstick: but that begs the question, how did that DNA get into a predator? Wiz: Boomstick stop being weird with this. Boomstick: but for all their wisdom of creation and power, these extraterrestrial hunters wouldn't be much good in a fight if they didn't have the skills and the strength to throw down with the universe's worst of the worst. Wiz: throughout the many generations honing their genetic code and pushing their race to the absolute limit the Predators have gone far beyond the limit of peak physical condition, and their natural abilities surely summarize how far they've gone. Boomstick: The Predator's got super enhanced strength,speed and Durability, he can lift up more than 25 tons like it's nothing and strike with enough force to punch through solid concrete with ease, and they're skin and muscle is so tough they can survive most injuries and attacks that would turn even toughened super soldiers into paste. Wiz: along with an extreme amount of strength and durability The Predator has extreme speed despite how focused on brute force they are, able to evade gunfire from automatics and even sniper shots from just a short distance away, and move so fast they appear invisible to the human eye, which I should note can spot and identify an object moving anywhere short of 9000 mph, more than enough to exceed mach 12 and over 5 times faster then a fighter jet. Boomstick: he's also got extremely heightened senses and agility, able to find and take out a target wherever they may be lurking, as long as they aren't covered in mud. Wiz: despite how overwhelming and unstoppable the Predator is on his own with just his claws and teeth, the Yautja knew that in order to successfully hunt and take down the ultimate prey, they'd need more then just their natural abilities to contend with the Xenomorphs, so you won't find any Predator far from home without an arsenal of weapons and tools for any situation. Boomstick: he carries several types of melee weapons on hand like the combi-stick, a telescopic extending spear with up to three prongs which can be used as either a melee weapon or a shield to block and dodge attacks, along with several smart discs, although sometimes used as a handheld fighting tool they can thrown at opponents and even hover in the air and track targets via their heat signature. Wiz: speaking of heat signature The Predator also has a multi vision headset known as the bio-mask, this heads up helmet provides many uses such as breathing apparatus to avoid choking in low methane environments, thermal and electromagnetic tracking, a zoom function, targeting systems and even a neuro vision to analyze a targets emotional state. and aside from functionality it also works a shield given that the alloy it's made of is durable enough to deflect a sniper shot. Boomstick: he's also got a cloaking device for stealth which can bend the lightwaves reflecting off his body to appear invisible, but it's not real invisibility as you can still see a faint shimmering wherever they are, and they can sometimes malfunction when exposed to large amounts of water. Wiz: The Predator also carries various tools and weaponry on his wrist gauntlet which also houses the controls for sat-com and his cloaking device, and a holographic projection of the area he's currently in. he has wrist blades for close quarters combat, a charge emitter to shock an opponent with high concentrations of electricity, a rapid fire energy flechette and a medikit for healing broken bones and muscle. Boomstick: he's got a net gun for ensnaring targets, several explosive, shock and gas grenades but then there's one weapon that stands above them all, the Plasmacaster. now it might not look like it does much but belive me when I say you would not want to be on the receiving end of this thing's red tri-lighted crosshairs, not only is it powerful enough to vaporize entire dropships with one shot, but it can also be dual-wielded onto the Predator's gauntlet to increase the force of his punches, kind of like what would happen if you strapped a K2 Black Panther's barrel onto your arm. Wiz:though it is definitely his most powerful weapon, The Predator dislikes using the Plasmacaster because there is little honor in using it instead of the close range gear he prefers to have a fair fight. Boomstick: oh hell with honor, what's a little long range advantage to make sure you come out on top matter anyway? Wiz: to the Predators, immensely, the Yautja's honor is their most important and well kept aspect of their very culture, believing that even in combat it is the right thing to do to face your opponent on equal footing, with no outside help, and with no sneaky advantages to make sure of victory, they'd sooner kill themselves then use say something like a poison dipped dart to instantly kill the enemy while still cloaked so no damage could be done to them. Boomstick: literally, after a long fought battle if a Predator's bitten off more then he can chew and he's knocking on deaths front door, they'll whip out one last tool that no foe can hope to come back from, hidden away in his gauntlet as the very last resort for any mission, the Predator's got a self destruct device so fricking powerful, it can annihilate well over 300 city blocks worth of rain forest. Wiz: and that was just the first Predator's self destruct device, another was able to destroy an entire pyramid and the surrounding city, and Scar's was strong enough to destroy Bouvet islands much larger pyramid and hundreds of meters of ice to reach the surface. by taking in both the size of the pyramid as well as how far underground they were, we can safely say that the Predator's self destruction device's explosive yield would be well over 242 kilotons of TNT. Boomstick: that's more then enough boom to take out an entire town with nothing but a big-ass crater left over. and in case they choose to not want to die along with it, the Predator can also detach the device and set to blow up in a few minutes rather then seconds, so it can be just as useful offensively as suicidal. Wiz: true but you'll rarely catch a Predator ever doing that, the main point of the self destruction device as a whole is to commit an honorable suicide in the face of an inevitable defeat at the hands of another creature, and to remove any remaining evidence of their existence as well as keep their technology from getting into the wrong hands. Boomstick: plus it also serves as a good means of not technically losing a fight and actually ending in a tie, because really, who in the fuck's gonna be able to run fast enough to outrun a goddamn arm nuke! Wiz: Predator's might have a lot of gadgets and equipment for up-close and personal fighting, but none of it would be any good without a reliable and useful ship for searching the galaxy for victims. Boomstick: while most Predator's choose to get around in their massive mothership command centers, they need something for getting on and off of planets, and that is the Scout Ship, light weight, small, and with plenty of space for game trophys, it's the ideal transport for alien hunters on the move. Wiz: while they are not extremely tough, given how a minimum charged plasmacaster was able to make a fairly large sized hole in the hull of one, these ships have sacrificed Armour for speed, able to book it from ground level into orbit in a matter of seconds, along with plenty of Predator weapons they're equipped with twin plasma cannons more then powerful enough to destroy any would-be targets on the ground. Boomstick: but even with an insane amount of speed the Predator's still knew that they could be at risk of taken out when landed or while hovering, so they upgraded the ships and included some sweet new force-fields to the outer hull, not even missiles or even blasts from other scout ships can take these suckers down. and in case their ship gets shot down and they're about to be boarded, what do you know, they've got another self destruct device built into the ship, ok seriously what's with these guys and blowing up their own shit? did they also happen to add some Michel Bay DNA into their own? Wiz: highly doubtful but still possible. Boomstick: Man, these guys sound like they could be an awesome extermination service. Wiz: across the course of the universe and 6 movies, the Predator has proven just how fierce of a Hunter he truly is, and how far he'll go to acomplish his mission. Boomstick: I'll say, he's strong enough to tear through titanium walls like wet paper, send a guy flying hundreds of meters, and punch with enough force to knock a military truck, loaded with men and equipment, all put together, that thing would weigh over 35 tons, and he did it with no problem either. Wiz: and time and time again the Predator has shown just how powerful the Plasmacaster really is, during one of it's many hunts for prey, a group of human's attempted to use a Predator dropship to get away, but before they could the Predator destroyed the dropship with a single blast from it's Plasmacaster, given the square like shape of the ship, we can estimate it's length to be 7500 cm and a width of 3800 cm, the energy needed to destroy a ship that size would be over 700 tons of tnt. Boomstick: the Predator is as tough as they come, no matter what the challenge they'll keep on fighting to win. Wiz: which may also serve as one of their biggest weakness's, a Predator's code of honor means they'll hardly ever back down from a fight, and they also refuse to fight those unarmed, even going as far as to give their foe one of their weapons to fight, but all of these weakness's just go to show, that once a Predator has his eyes on a new prize, nothing short of an entire armies worth of Xenomorphs can stand in his way. Seryu Uniquitous Interlude Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: it's time for a death battle!!! Death Battle Category:Antonio valihora Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Technology Duel Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs. Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles